Modular bottle storage racks (e.g., for storing bottles of wine in an essentially horizontal position) are well known. (See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,606,023 and 4,093,076.) These racks can be assembled by a user from component parts in order to allow to the user to assemble a rack of desired dimensions (typically height and width). However, these racks cannot be assembled in a continuous manner to accommodate a wall (or a display) having an inside corner, or an outside corner. However, one bottle rack system that can be assembled in order to accommodate inside corners is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,544. The bottle rack of U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,544 (i.e., “U.S. '544”) includes a plurality of octagonal tubes that can be connected to one another in a side-by-side arrangement at adjacent ends of the tubes. The tubes (which are used to hold bottles) can then be splayed apart away from the connected ends in order to achieve a curved bank of bottle holding tubes. The bank of tubes is then supported in a preformed frame. As can be appreciated, the modularity of the bottle rack of U.S. '544 is limited by the preformed frame which supports the tubes. Further, as depicted in U.S. '544, 24 bottles are needed to complete a 90 degree inside corner, which results in an inefficient use of space in the corner. In U.S. '544, the ability to navigate an inside corner is based on the width of a tube configured to support a bottle, and does not allow for incremental spacing between the tubes. That is, in U.S. '544 the outer ends of the tubes which support the bottles are necessarily adjacent to one another, and thus increasing the angle between the tubes (in order to reduce the number of tubes required to negotiate an inside corner) will result in the necks of bottles stored in the tubes colliding with one another.